A Lucky Mission?
by cowlover2
Summary: When the team goes on a mission that goes terribly wrong, one team member is badly hurt. Will he make it out alive? Rated T for safety. RobXKF
1. Chapter 1

A lucky mission?

"_I am so not feeling the aster," _the Boy Wonder thought his feet touching the ground silently running from the cover of the catwalks on the ceiling. He jumped onto the railings of the wall encasing the halls around him, hopping onto the hallway floor. Silence enveloped him, but he could hear voices and shouting begin to swell from the stairwells below. They needed to get out fast. Whatever had given them away, the villains they were watching were not happy about it. Once again, the team had been assigned a surveillance mission, and once again they were over their heads. Not that Robin thought there was anything wrong with this. He loved the thrill, but right now their cover had been blown in the middle of a crime nest and all he wanted was to get out alive.

"_Ms. Martian,_" Robin sent through their telepathic link. "_We've been compromised. The team needs to rendezvous and get out of here._ _Wally, can you find me and help with a distraction?"_

"_Got it,"_ Miss Martian's voice echoed.

"_Got your six bro," _the speedster's thought echoed, and Robin turned just in time to see a flash of yellow slow beside him. The sidekick looked okay, although his costume was ripped along the sides, as if he had walked through thorns. His ruby red boots were also scuffed, more than at the beginning of the mission.

"That was quick," Robin said, giving his friend a quick high five then handing him a few micro-bombs.

"I was coming to meet you anyway," Kid Flash said, taking the bombs and looking at them. "Where do these go?"

"Anywhere you want. Just make it flashy."

"Flashy is my middle name," Wally said, a grin spreading on his face, showing his brilliant white teeth. He pulled down his goggles to his eyes. "I'll meet you guys when I am done planting these."

"Be careful," Robin warned, then running off to meet the rest of his team.

"No prob Rob. No prob." Wally took off, leaving the boy wonder in the dust.

…

Robin ran out of the building, looking for his team. He finally found them, grouped in an alleyway not far from the complex. Everyone was present…except for Wally.

"Robin, where is Kid Flash?" Aqualad questioned, his eyes filled with concern.

"I left him to cause a distraction," Robin said. "I thought he would have finished by now." Kid Flash would have been able to circle the foundation rather quickly. Placing the bombs and getting out before they detonated should prove easy for the speedster. Why had he not gotten out yet?

"What distraction?" Artemis asked.

Robin took out one of the micro bombs he had left. "I gave him these to place around the foundation."

Artemis took the small object from Robin, looking it over. "Could Wally have put these around the building with half his speed?" she asked, looking back up at Robin.

"What do you mean half his speed?" Robin asked the archer, suddenly alarmed. The team's eyes fell on Artemis.

"Kid Flash was with me. We were watching the bad guys, like you said to, when a fight broke out. We just thought it was a brawl between comrades, but evidentially it was a big deal. They pulled out weapons, started shooting. We tried to get out as fast as we could, but a bullet ricocheted and hit something. Wally got shrapnel stuck in his leg, so he speed got reduced. He went to find you after that. He didn't tell you?"

Robin shook his head. "He probably didn't want to worry me, but if his speed is reduced then that means-"

Behind them the group heard a deafening blast, and they ran out of the cover of the alleyway. Flames poured out of the windows, broken glass falling to the ground around the building. The team could feel the heat, boiling even at the distance they were at. The criminals poured out of the building, shouting over the fire's roar and running for cover. It was only a matter of time before the structure collapsed. Their comrade, however, was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thank you so much for the reviews you guys. It motivates me a lot. Do not be afraid to criticize me, I do wish to get better with my writing. Anyway's here is chapter 2!**

"NO!" Robin screamed. He began to run towards the building, but Superboy caught him, holding him back. Robin squirmed and kicked, but the half-Kryptonian would not let him go.

"Let me go! KF is still inside! Let me go!" the young boy screamed, hitting Superboy's arms, trying to break free.

"It is madness to go back in Robin. The building is going to fall any moment," Aqualad reasoned, trying to drive sense into his teammate.

"There is still a chance he can get out. I can still feel him in our connection," M'gann soothed.

"I'm not just going to leave him! Not if I can try to get him out," Robin argued. "I'll just go back in and grab him before the building collapses. "

"It's too risky," Artemis countered. "If he's getting out he's getting out by himself. We cannot go back in for him."

"That's not fair! It was my fault for getting him trapped in there."

"It was Wally's decision," Aqualad said. "Wally could have left with you, and we could have aborted the mission. Instead he decided to finish what we came here for, which was destroying the crime nest. His sacrifice was noble indeed."

"Do not call it a sacrifice! KF is still alive! Why are you giving up on him?" Robin disputed. "We're a team. We are supposed to be able to depend on one another. How will he ever count on us again when he gets out, or IF he gets out? He'll never trust us again!"

Behind them, the building began its primary stage of crumbling. Bricks began to fall off, and any windows that had not been destroyed blew out from the heat. The flames seemed to grow by the second. A decision needed to be made, and it needed to be made quickly.

The team looked at one another. Robin made a good point. There had been many times in the past when the young speedster had saved them even when it was dangerous. Although it was not a wise decision, the team finally broke down to Robin's argument.

Superboy let go of Robin. "Alright, but I'm coming with you. You'll need someone to do the heavy lifting." Robin looked gratefully up at his teammate.

"I will come as well," Aqualad said, placing a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Kid Flash may need assistance getting out."

"I can come help move rubble," Miss Martian chimed.

"Uh, guys, you may not need to do that," Artemis said. She pointed in the direction of the smoking building. "Look over there."

Through the smoke and rubble, a figure had appeared. At first it was hard to tell who it was. It was covered in soot and rubble, and its skin was burned in several places. Its left leg was dragging behind it, and it was barely inching away from the building. But as it moved closer, the group began to see stained yellow, and cracked goggles on his charred hair. A red lightning bolt was barely visible because of the scorch marks.

"WALLY!" Robin shouted, as he sprinted towards his injured comrade. As soon as Robin reached him, the speedster collapsed in his arms. Robin caught him and they sunk to the ground.

"Wally, you're going to be okay," Robin said, stroking some hair out of his friend's face. KF looked terrible. He was covered in burns, cuts, and scrapes, his uniform was scorched and torn, and in some places had burned away completely. His breathing was labored, most likely from smoke and ash inhalation.

"I did it Rob," the speedster croaked, a crooked smile on his face. His face screwed up and he began to cough, trying to expel the toxins from his lungs.

"Shh, don't talk," Robin soothed. They would have to get back to Mount Justice soon, but Wally could not walk to the Bioship, even with Robin's help. M'gann would have to bring the ship to them. And for the moment they could not stay here. The criminals probably did not run far, and Robin could not hold a large group of them off alone. He looked up to his team, which had come up behind him and were looking at their injured partner as if they held his pain.

"Guys, he can't make it to the Bioship," Robin said.

"I'll bring it to him," M'gann said. "But from where we hid it I can't summon it. I'll have to get it out manually. It will take time."

"Artemis and I will accompany you," Aqualad said, "Superboy, help Robin move Kid Flash somewhere safe while you wait."

Superboy moved in to pick up Kid Flash, but Robin held up his hand. "I've got this one Superboy. You go help move the Bioship."

"You can't move him by yourself," Superboy argued.

"I'll be fine," Robin said stubbornly. The truth was that he was still frustrated with his team. Robin had been the one who wanted a recon mission for KF, and it had been his team who wanted to leave their friend behind.

"Fine, Robin get him to safety. We'll be back with the Bioship as soon as we can be." Aqualad said.

"_We're still linked, so I'll be able to find you easily_," Miss Martian thought.

"Alright, go, and hurry," Robin said. His teammates nodded and ran off in the direction of the Bioship.

…

As soon as KF had been able to move again, Robin draped him over his shoulder and practically dragged him along, trying to find a good place to hide. It had been a long process, and the boy wonder had had to stop every so often, avoiding the criminals skulking around.

Soon enough though, Robin came across an abandoned looking building and had led his friend into it. There were boxes stacked everywhere, but they were covered in dust and there were no signs that anything had come by it recently. Robin sat down behind a pile of boxes, laying KF's head in his lap. His friend's face was contorted with pain, and the skin that was not charred was white as a sheet. Robin was worried for Wally. With these injuries he should have already been back to Mount Justice. He felt helpless as he tried to make his friend feel better. What was taking his team so long? Where was M'gann with the Bioship?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robin sat in the building, barely making a sound. Although the building seemed abandoned, he heard people outside very often. Wally would moan every so often, but Robin was able to keep him quiet. They could not be found here. KF could not fight and Robin could not fight and protect KF at the same time. So they had to sit in silence, waiting for the Bioship.

The building was dirty, and because there were no windows -except for on the door- it was cold and dark as well. After they had sat in the building for a while, Wally began to shiver violently. Robin touched his friends face, finding it hot to the touch.

"Oh Wally," Robin whispered. He took of his cape, and wrapped it around Wally as best as he could, and then tried to sit him up more so that his friend could feel more body heat. The shivering did not stop, but it lessened. Wally was also still coughing, but not as badly as before.

There the friends sat, for what felt like days for Robin. It was hard to believe that just this morning the team had been fine, and pumped for the mission. It was just surveillance, nothing more. Now his best friend was hurt, and Robin felt as if it were his entire fault. It was unnatural for the speedster to be hurt, to be unable to move. Wally should be able to move all the time; he should not be stuck in one place.

Wally eyes fluttered open slowly, and he looked up drearily at his friend. "Hey Rob?" he asked softly.

Robin let his eyes settle on the face of his friend. "Yeah KF?"

Wally coughed, and then said "When we get back… can I order pizza?"

Robin laughed quietly. "Of course you can. It'll be a get well present."

KF smiled a weak half-smile. "Good. Can I get whatever I want on it? Because I'll want the works. Pepperoni, cheese, mushrooms…"

Wally started sleepily mumbling pizza toppings, while Robin perked up as he heard a commotion outside. He couldn't tell if it was his team or not. He shushed KF and gently leaned him up against a box.

"I'll be right back," Robin whispered as Wally gave a cough and a nod. Robin crept over to the door, and peeked through the window. Outside was a group from the crime nest they had destroyed, and they were shouting and scuffling with each other. The door muffled what they were saying, but Robin knew that if they came inside it would be game over.

"_Robin? Come in, this is M'gann,_" Robin heard through his mental uplink.

"_Finally! Where are you guys?" _ Robin said, backing away from the door and hiding behind a pile of junk.

"_We had some difficulties getting the Bioship out of hiding. People are everywhere and we didn't want to risk being seen. We're headed to you now. How is Wally?"_

"_He's not fine, if that's what you're wondering_," Robin said. "_And some goons have surrounded our hiding place. You guys need to get here fast."_

"_Bioship is at max speed. We'll cause a distraction and get you out,_" M'gann answered.

"_Alright, I'll let KF know. We'll be ready." _Robin crept silently back across the floor, back to where the speedster was.

"Wally, Miss Martian is almost here. We're going to have to move fast when she gets here. Are you up to it?" Robin asked quietly.

"Fast is what I do bro," Kid Flash answered. Slowly Robin helped get his friend on his feet, and Robin dragged him to the front. He could tell walking was hard for his friend. The speedster's teeth were gritted in pain, and his face was ashen.

"Almost there buddy," Robin said. KF gave a terse nod, all his concentration on staying on his feet. Finally they made it to the front, and Kid Flash leaned against the wall, his legs shaking.

"Sorry KF," Robin whispered, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. The speedster looked at Robin and gave a halfhearted smile. "It's… okay Rob," KF breathed. "I'm… fine." He covered his mouth to muffle his coughs. Robin rubbed KF's back.

"We need to get you home," Robin said. He looked out the window in the door, up at the sky. In the distance, he saw a small dot, and it was drawing nearer. "_That must be the Bioship_," Robin said. He looked at Wally. "Get ready." Wally nodded.

After a few minutes, the Bioship went into camouflage mode. Robin sighed and moved away from the door. More waiting it seemed. But they did not have to wait as long as soon Robin heard a great commotion outside.

"That's got to be them," Robin whispered. He held out his hand to Wally. "Ready?"

Wally took Robin's hand and took a deep breath. "Ready," he said.

Together they walked out of the building, and found their friends, opening up the finest can of kick-butt they had ever seen. Aqualad and Superboy defeated one of the goons, and ran over to Robin and Wally. Superboy picked up the speedster and ran back to the Bioship.

"_Finally," _Robin thought, "_He's finally going home."_

**Thank you for reading and reviewing my first fanfiction! I really hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully there will be more in the future.**


End file.
